


Twister Calamity

by Storybookwriter



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, RIP, Sex in a box, but it's really hard to do that when twister was described as, by its competitors, did research on pretzels for this, i know i said i write platonic relationships, my first ds9 fic, twister fic, you can't ignore that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storybookwriter/pseuds/Storybookwriter
Summary: In spite of having seven previous lives, and one of which was a gymnast, it's the first time Jadzia Dax has heard of the game "Twister".
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Twister Calamity

**Author's Note:**

> A request for a found family fic on my Tumblr in which Jadzia finds out about the game "Twister" and disaster ensues.

It wasn’t like Jadzia intended to find it in the first place. Well, as “unintentional” as one with seven previous lives could get. But Jadzia would swear that it wasn’t her (Emony perhaps)! She just…happened to come across it. Accidentally. Hey, she was a scientist, after all, research was what her entire job entailed at its basic roots. And it was an uneventful shift and she was sure Benjamin wouldn’t mind her using the consuls for non-work related purposes. And, as she worked with humans, as did her previous hosts, not all were familiar with all aspects of human culture and the entire purpose of symbionts was to learn new aspects that the previous hosts most certainly did not know about. And _finally _she was sure none before her knew the existence of it although now she was wondering how seven lives had gone about not learning beforehand. Especially with the context that Emony Dax provided.__

__Oh well._ _

__Better late than never, she supposed. But perhaps it was better now, that she could subject everyone to what she was sure was going to be a new trend around the station._ _

__She attached the PADD to her consul and began downloading the information into it. Time to show Kira._ _

__~~_ _

__“Like a tornado?!” Kira asked incredulously as she skimmed the “report”. It was a report, she supposed, in the vaguest definition of the term._ _

__“Not a tornado,” Jadzia said. “Think of it like…a pretzel.”_ _

__“A…..pretzel.” Kira hesitated as she willed her tongue to pronounce the foreign word. That couldn’t be the correct pronunciation…right? She shook her head._ _

__“You know. Earthen cookie-cracker thing that’s in the shape of a knot.”_ _

__Kira nodded slowly despite not having the faintest clue of what Jadzia was talking about. She was sure that all would make sense when Jadzia got to her point._ _

__“It’s an old Earth game you play. One person has a spinner and you have to put your right hand on yellow, left leg on blue and so on.”_ _

__Jadzia watched with mild amusement as Kira’s eyes widened as she began to scroll through the pictures of 20th and 21st-century humans -- adults and children alike -- twisted up in some sort of what she pictured Cardassian scientists did to their test subjects in their spare time._ _

__“See? Twister? Get it?”_ _

__“And you want to do this.” Kira’s tone suggested it was more of a statement than a question._ _

__“It’ll be fun!”_ _

__“I don’t see how any of this could be described as “fun”. It just looks hella uncomfortable to me.”_ _

__“It was described as “sex in a box,” by its competitors at the time,” Kira turned to Jadzia just in time to see her wriggle her eyebrows. She sighed and shoved the_ _

__PADD back into Jadzia’s hands before turning back to her consul._ _

__“Does that mean you’re going to do it?”_ _

__“Of course it does.” Kira turned to Jadzia. “It’s just a matter of who gets to tell Kai Winn that I played a game that was called “sex in a box”.”_ _

__~~_ _

__A slow night in sickbay was both a blessing and a curse; of course, it meant that no one was near death or reeling from the effects of some anomalous space virus but it also meant that he was stuck in a restless cycle of getting up, pacing, reading a paragraph or two of Garak’s novel-length letters (was that the Cardassian way or was that just Garak? Impossible to tell). The chirping of his comm bad brought him back to the empty room._ _

__“Bashir,” He replied, tapping his badge._ _

__“Uuuuhhhh doctor,” Rom’s voice replied from the other end and Bashir stopped. “Did you get yourself jolted by a plasma conduit again?”_ _

__“No doctor!” Rom said, clearly pleased that he wasn’t calling for that. “It’s just that Major Kira and Lieutenant Commander Dax are a bit…” More hesitance. “Tied…up.”_ _

__Somehow, Bashir did not think that Rom meant in the literal sense._ _

__“What’s happened?”_ _

__"A game!"_ _

__A moment of silence._ _

__"What kind of game exactly?"_ _

__"An Earth game!"_ _

__There were several Earth games some considered more..._ _

__He grabbed his tricorder._ _

__"Keep them there, I'll be around shortly," Bashir said as he debated bringing his entire medical kit_ _

__"Lieutenant Dax's quarters."_ _

__Bashir grabbed the medical kit._ _

__~~_ _

__The room was ablaze with language. Nothing that Bashir could properly distinguish but he was sure there was at least three. Standard, he could recognize. Someone was shouting in that thus far._ _

__“I said left hand on green!” Quark was shouting from his chair. “That is your foot!”_ _

__

__“Quark, if you do not shut up my foot, is going to be up your --” That was Major Kira. Bashir lowered his gaze to the floor and his eyes fell on a pile of limbs on a mat with coloured circles. Leeta perfectly arched over the pair of them. Apart of the game perhaps? Now, Bashir could see why Leeta was perfect to host Emony for the _zhian'tara _ceremony.___ _

____“I don’t see why this is so difficult,” Leeta said. Bashir briefly wondered if Bajor had their own version of Yoga. “I’m finding this a great way to exercise.”_ _ _ _

____“Exercise, my ass!” Kira was shouting, her head stuck in the crook of Jadzia’s leg. There were also several more words that Kira said and while not understanding them, Bashir felt that they were not words fit for Keiko O’Brien’s school._ _ _ _

____“For a game that was called “sex in a box” this title is very misleading.” Jadzia pouted. Her head was pinned by Kira’s torso. Unlike Kira, she did not quite mind the position she was stuck in._ _ _ _

____“Either that or you overestimated your abilities in the manner of flexibility,” Kira grunted._ _ _ _

____“I take issue with that! I was a gymnast in my past life!”_ _ _ _

____“Your third!”_ _ _ _

____“It still counts!”_ _ _ _

____“Not enough apparently!”_ _ _ _

____“What the Hell is going on here!” Bashir’s voice finally cut through the sea of voices._ _ _ _

____“Hi Julian,” Jadzia gave a wave to the best of her ability. “Have you ever heard of a pretzel?”_ _ _ _

____“I...really don’t see what pretzels have to do with this.”_ _ _ _

____“Do we look like one?” Jadzia asked._ _ _ _

____“I guess?”_ _ _ _

____Jadzia attempted a thumbs up but ended up losing what little balance she had and her elbow dug into Kira’s arm. There was a hiss of pain followed by another untranslatable word._ _ _ _

____"Well, that's that," Quark said shoving the spinner to his brother. "You lose, Dax. And owe me five strips of latinum. Although I have a new idea for my holodeck programs --"_ _ _ _

____"Quark!!" Kira was yelling again._ _ _ _

____"I promise Major, you will have nothing to do with this one."_ _ _ _

____Well, _that _was a story he had no desire for context.___ _ _ _

______“Um, what exactly do you want me to do here?” He said after allowing his brain to catch up to whatever had happened since his shift began._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What the Hell do you think!” Kira shouted, switching back to Standard._ _ _ _ _ _

______Julian paused for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Okay Leeta, game over," Bashir said. Leeta, clearly disappointed at having to relinquish her place as the winner pouted, but straightened herself and hopped off the mat._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay um, Major move your arm to the right -- yeah like that and Lieutenant Commander, if you could slide your leg away from the Major’s head.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______There was a scuffle of movement as they followed Bashir’s instructions._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I can feel my legs now!” Jadzia exclaimed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Now Kira, get up and roll.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Holy shit…” Jadzia said in just above a whisper._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you able to get up?” Julian asked as Kira patted herself down._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not without assistance,” Jadzia said eventually._ _ _ _ _ _

______Julian went on one knee, and removing his medical tricorder seemingly out of his kit, quickly running it up and down over Jadzia Dax. Well, the symbiont seemed to be having a decent time of it's own. Her muscles on the other hand....._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, there’s one thing that’s for certain,” Julian said as he began to read the information off the screen._ _ _ _ _ _

______“And what’s that Doctor?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You are certainly not a gymnast despite your previous lives.”_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
